theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Tucker McCall
Tucker McCall 'portrayed by Stephen Nichols, formerly by William Russ. Only after a short while, Russ was replaced. Biography Tucker McCall was the son of Arthur Hendricks and Katherine Chancellor. Katherine became pregnant by Arthur while her husband, Gary Reynolds, was in Europe. Katherine knew that keeping the baby would result in the end of her marriage. So after she had the baby on September 29, 1957 (since he was supposedly born the same day as Jill Fenmore), she gave the baby up for adoption. Years later, Jill hired Paul Williams to find Katherine's child as a Christmas present. Paul found a woman named JoJo Glover, and was sure that she was Katherine's daughter. JoJo ended up being a monster and Katherine demanded a DNA test. When the DNA test proved JoJo was not Kay's daughter, another DNA test proved Tucker was her offspring. Tucker McCall was a self-made man and was founder of Tucker McCall Unlimited, a multi-billion dollar company and worldwide conglomerate. He also owned a hotel and bar in New York City, an airline, and a record and media company. Tucker has told several stories about his past: his adoptive family wanted to send him to college but they were too poor, so he made it on his own auditing college classes; he took odd jobs and ate at a mission; and he was once trapped in an avalanche with five others, but he was the only one who survived. Tucker got his career start by managing a band that hit it big in the 70’s. JT Hellstrom moved away from Genoa City to start a job with Tucker as his Head of Security. Later that year, J.T. returned to town announcing that Tucker had plans to set up a new office in Genoa City. When Katherine decided to let her company, Chancellor Industries, go public, she and Neil Winters were surprised when they heard that Tucker was interested in investing in it. They were very intrigued by his involvement because he had such an excellent business reputation and was so successful. Jill traveled to New York on business, where, at one of the hotels Tucker owned, she happened to run into Tucker at a bar. Unaware that he was ‘the’ Tucker McCall who was interested in acquiring CI stock, Jill and Tucker struck up a conversation, and proceeded to flirt shamelessly with one another. He told her that his name was Mick and she assumed that he was one of the bartenders. When Jill met Tucker, or the man she thought named ‘Mick’, in New York, it was during their conversation she tried to guess his life-story. Her assessment of him was: “You like to travel around a lot. You’re very adventurous. You’re not the kind of man who likes to be pinned down nine-to-five. New York: it’s a nice place to visit not your home. There’s a deep sadness in you, some great loss that you’ve suffered. You’ve never completely gotten over it.” Tucker then admitted that she described him “to a tee.” Passing him a twenty dollar bill on which she had scribbled her room number, Tucker and Jill endied up spending the night together. The next day, Jill was surprised when she showed up to Tucker’s meeting with Katherine Chancellor, only to find out that the man she had slept with the previous night was ’the’ Tucker McCall. When Kay found out about Tucker and Jill’s relationship, she accused Jill of being in on his plot, and fired her from both Jabot and Chancellor. Katherine ended up selling a small amount of stock to Tucker. Later, Tucker advised Kay and Neil to buy out a company named Cell Tron with Chancellor stock. After they bought it, they learned that Tucker actually owned Cell Tron and had now purchased controlling interest in CI. It was also revealed that he had sent JoJo to Katherine to distract her so he could steal her company right from under her! And the reason he stole her company? Because he was Katherine's son and wanted revenge for her putting him up for adoption. After this, Tucker’s first steps were to hire Adam Newman and Kevin Fisher, dump Jill as a lover, and sell Jabot. Katherine was desperate to get her company back, so she dug into Tucker's past. Apparently, when he was managing the band, he bribed Alexander Thomas, the Cultural Minister of Yugoslavia, with a Griffin painting worth millions in order to get the band to the top. This info alone could ruin him. However, Katherine knew that she couldn't hurt her child. Jill, however, printed the scandal in Billy Abbott's magazine, [[Restless Style|''Restless Style]]. Tucker saw the magazine just as he was about to hand the company back to his mom and assumed Katherine had something to do with it, so he refused to give the company to her. Tucker sold Jabot Costmetics to Victor Newman. After Victor gave it back to Katherine, Tucker got it again by blackmailing her. The first thing he did was appoint Ashley Abbott CEO, which infuriated her boyfriend, Neil Winters. Tucker told JT that he wanted to buy Newman Enterprises' Beauty of Nature Cosmetics company and merge it with Jabot. Jill secretly recorded Tucker pressuring Ashley for dirt on Victor's dealings (to purchase Beauty of Nature), but neither JT nor Ashley were willing to do his dirty work. Later Jill's plan to record Tucker and Ashley again failed as the pair planned to move in on Beauty of Nature - and the Japanese market. Tucker and Ashley traveled to Japan to see Victoria meet with a Japanese official and give him a gift. While there, Tucker and Ashley had sex. Not long after that, Tucker began courting Ashley. Relationships '''Parents: Katherine Chancellor (mother) Arthur Hendricks (father) Siblings: Brock Reynolds (maternal half-brother) 'Nieces/Nephews: ' Mackenzie Browning (niece)